The present invention relates to an improved suspension system integrated with a steering and braking system adapted to ensure that a smooth ride is experienced in the passenger compartment of a dual hull boat. More particularly, to a suspension system for a hydroplaning vessel designed to provide, stability, comfort as well as enhanced handling and safety.
Heretofore, because of the inherent jostling of a water vessel motorized watersports such as boating have been for those who are not prone to motion sickness or have back disorders. Further, the cost of fueling and operating a water vessel has become prohibitive for many. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the high energy requirements of operating a water vessel and to reduce the aforementioned “jostling” problems.